Wild Things
by Glitter on the Dance Floor
Summary: She's cold hearted, unemotional freak and He's a bad boy, a cocky bastard. As these two diffrent personalites collide together, Jack is slowly breaking the stony heart and Kim is slowly changing this bad boy. Could it really be love?
1. The 411

I walked out of class and straight to my locker, as I was putting my books in my locker it suddenly slam shut. I was met with a familiar yet irritating face known to man. Jack Brewer. I swear I see him at least 20 times a day and some of the time it not even at school, its home. The place I could get peace out of this hell hole I call life. Oh my bad I haven't even introduce myself, I'm Kimberly Crawford, but call me Kim, I loathe the name Kimberly for reasons that I'm not going into details to. You see I'm known has an outcast here, Seaford high school I mean. No I'm not a nerd, a skate rat or a Karate geek which I use to do. I'm known as a pyscho or just plain crazy and extremely dangerous. I don't show my emotions nor do I feel them. I wasn't always like this but you know things happen and so on. I been asked out may times believe it or not, they all wanted to know how would it feel to date the crazed one or so they say. The only one that didn't give up despite my threats and physical pain I have brought up upon him just couldn't get the hint. Jack wasn't any guy, he was the king of the school, the bad boy or player some might call it. He will hook up with girls one day and leave him broken hearted the next. I promise myself I will not fall for his idiotic games, not now not ever.

"Leave me alone" I open my locker back up to put the rest of my books in to but slam shut again. I turned toward Jack with a piercing glare as he only smirked in response, which made me glare more by the way.

"Now why would I do that _Kimberly_?" he emphasized 'Kimberly' knowing how much that name made by blood run cold. If there is one emotion that I ever feel then it's anger and aggression.

"Not call me that!" I growled and stalked off. I didn't know where I was going but being away from him is better than anything right now.

"Ok then Kimmy" Jack chirped following me to nowhere. I turn around and narrowed my eyes as he smirked again with his hands raised in surrender. That stupid smirked I swear something I just want to punch it right off his stupid face.

"What do you want Brewer" I hissed crossing my arms tapping my foot impatiently. I didn't want anything to do with him why can't he see that.

"One date" hell no, this his 50th time asking me out and it always ends the same way.

"No" I said emotionlessly and began to walk the other way passing Jack in the progress, only to be stop once again to Jack stepping in front of me.

"Why not? I'm handsome, muscular and a damn sexy beast while at it" he flex his muscles showing them off as a few bystander girls started to swoon. I rolled my eyes to the basic behavior of the girls how can they be so dump and hormonal at the same time, I will never know.

"I don't date guys like you" I tried getting around him for him to stop me again.

"What that support to me" he cocked up an eyebrow in confusion. Oh so little brain good thing he good looking.

"What I mean is I don't date guys that think they are badass but are really bustards in reality" I smirked leaving him frozen. I finally gotten away from his clutches and headed to the other side of the school where I saw Grace coming out the girl's restroom. Grace is my best friend, she the only one who actually understands me, we tell each other everything.

"Hey Gracie!" I walked up to her as she smiled looking back at me.

"Hey Kim what's up" she headed to her locker and I followed sulking on reflecting the events that just happen.

"Nothing much just _Jack_ass has been bugging me… again" Grace's eyes lit up like the fourth of July and she snapped her fingers in remembrance.

"Oh that reminds me I was going to ask you if you two started to date he's been telling everyone that you're his girl and to back off" Grace laughed as my jaw dropped down in disbelief. How could he do that, that just made my life worse.

"Yeah Donna Tobin is not very happy about that I been hearing her bitch, and moan about it ever since Jack advertise that. She also been threating and spreading rumors about you too. I mean everyone is basically calling you too the old ball couple, the cocky bastard and the heatless freak" I couldn't even blink to shock to even come down from my high; it's just too much information to process.

"Why couldn't I just be normal for once" I face palm and mutter loud enough for Grace to hear. She only sighed in response looking into the distance.

"Because normal is overrated"

* * *

I walked into my house that held so many memories I couldn't keep up. I saw my mother and father in the living room talking to the Brewers. Yeah my parents are best friends with them, that why Jack is always at my house, they are also my neighbors. His parents are pretty nice so it seems, but every time Jack gets home he always walks out the house angry about something, so dramatic.

"Hey honey how was school?" my mom asked in her fake concern voice with a plastic smile upon her face.

"Fine" I said with no emotion what so ever. I quickly ran upstairs to avoid any other question to come my way. In about half an hour I hear the door slam and footsteps up the stairs. My door burst open to see my dad; he looks at me with a straight face nothing else.

"Get up and get dress and put on something nice not that ugly shit you were to school, we have dinner reservations at 'La La Rogue' at eight with the Brewers" and with that he left the room soundlessly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, wait did he say dinner, dress up, but most importantly did he just say BREWERS!

Screw my life!


	2. Misunderstandings

I stood in the mirror admiring what I have done to myself. It was so unlike me, I rarely dress up. I was wearing a mid-thigh dark red velvet cocktail dress, design black lace tights, and black suedette ankle boots with extended heel and gold zip on the side. My makeup was light with a touch of mystery to it. My lips were bold red and my eyelashes were thick and full, my hair was done my back with volume curls and long sideways bang. For accessories were diamond ear earrings, black leather love bracelet and diamond necklace, I also had a black clutch purse in my hands. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to see my parents putting on their coats about to leave. My mother was in a purple cocktail dress that was knee length. She had on 4 inch black heels and classy make up. Her hair was in an elegant bun. My dad was in a fancy black tux with black dress shoes.

"Are you ready to go Kim" my mother said to me not turning around to look at me not even for a second.

"Yes I'm ready" I grabbed my coat and up it on. My mom turned to me and smiled, a real smile, wow haven't seen that in a while. She slapped my dad's arm trying to get his attention. He finally turned and around and smile when he saw me, I haven't seen this in a while either, what's going on here?

"You look beautiful honey" my mom grinned putting her hands to her heart in a way saying 'I adore' making me smile.

"Yeah I'm actually proud to call you my daughter now" my father laughed at his joke but it made my smile turn into a frown. What's that supposed to mean, he only likes me when I look like a Barbie doll? I shook my head in disappointment and followed my parents out the door to the limo. My parents are rich, my mom is a famous interior designer and my dad is a very successful lawyer. We practically live in a mansion. It took about an hour to get to the restaurant; the car ride was silent for the most of the ride. This is how it always is, we don't talk, some family we are.

The limo pulled up to La La Rogue, a guy came up to the limo and open the door. We got out and entered the restaurant to see the Brewers at the middle table. We walked over to greet them, hugs and hellos were exchange. Jack stood frozen wide eyed looking at me that until he smirked pervert and walked slowly up to me.

"Hello Kim you look beautiful" he said smiling. I almost smiled at his compliment; I never knew that Jack could be a real sweetheart.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" he smirked at me in a cocky manner. I arched an eyebrow in confusion, what the heck does he mean by that.

"Huh?" he only laughed in response adding on to my confusion state, why does he have to be so annoying?

"You got all dressed up to impress me, we'll let me just say you did a good job I didn't know you had it in you" oh my god, is he serious? He can't be, can he?

"I didn't 'dress up' to impress for the likes of you, if it was up to me then I wouldn't have been dress likes his better yet I wouldn't even be here" I rolled my eyes in annoyance as he still have been smirking.

"Oh Kimberly when are you going to stop this silly mind game" he leaned over the table, looking into my eyes.

"When it finally gets old" I did my own smirk this time at his he looked a bit taken back on my answer, as he didn't expect me to replay that way.

"Well uh-um" I smirk only grew larger as he looked lost for words, point 2 for Kim, oh yeah.

Jack was still trying to reply as the waiter came to the table to take are order, he was kind of cute in the scrappy kind of way, but my parents would never approve if I wanted to date him.

"Hi I'm Andrew and I'm your waiter today and who are you?" he asked smiling at me. I only blinked and looked at him up and down.

"Kim" I finally said after a good minute. He was still smiling at me like I'm the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm ready to order!" I hear Jack growl. Wait Growl? What's with him?

"Oh yes right what would that be? "He looked from to Jack. I could tell he was still looking at me from the corner of his eye. Ok now this is getting creepy. He took everyone order and left but he winked at me before he left. I heard Jack muttered something like 'stupid punk trying to move in on my girl'.

"Uh are you ok" I arch an eyebrow to the brunette as he looked up to me.

"Yeah" he grumbled. Wow cocky to bitter in just 2 minutes,can anybody say bipolar.

For the next 45 minutes I listen to my parents and the Brewers talk about stuff that didn't interest me at all. I looked over at Jack he looked just as bored as me, he looked up from his empty plate and caught my eye and grinned at me.

"Are going to take me up are my offer now?" He said smugly. I frowned; he just had to bring up the conversation form today at school.

"No for the millionth time today" I was getting annoyed pretty fast.

"Oh come on Kimmy go on a date with me" he almost pleaded with a huge grin and puppy eyes.

"Don't call me Kimmy and-" I was cut off by my mother squealing, looking in my direction, eyes filled with extreme joyfulness.

"Oh you guys are going on a date!?" she smiled hugely as did the Brewers and my dad. They always did love the idea of jack and I dating and having a relationship. Ha like that's actually going to happen one day.

"No we-" I was cut off once again by this time it was Mrs. Brewer. Oh now this is getting irritating.

"This is great you can go tomorrow to that new restaurant that just opened last week La Reve or the dream in English"

"But-" ok again are they doing this on propose. I don't even have a say in this decision? Great.

"Just remember to have her home by 11 ok Jacky boy she's my little girl" I haven't heard my dad call me that since I don't know when. So when I get a date that I don't even want to go on he's attitude all of a sudden change.

"Oh I will Mr. Crawford" Jack smirked at me as I glared at him. He's digging his own grave.

Andrew came over and handed my parents the check since they offered to pay, he also not so secretly handed me a piece of paper with his number on and did the call me sign then left again. We were heading out the restaurant as my mom and Mrs. Brewer turned to me with happy smiles plastered on their faces.

"We are going to have to go shopping tomorrow for your date with Jack; you don't want to look like a slob to you?" my mom said loudly causing the boys to chuckled adding on to my embarrassment but didn't show it.

"You and Jack make such a cute couple I can't wait to start planning a wedding" Mrs. Brewer said as my eyes widened. Marriage!

"Me neither" Jack voice came in as he ripped the paper with Andrew's number on it out of my hands,tore it to shreds and threw it up like confetti.

"You won't need this anymore" smirking he pulled me closer to him with his arm around my waist.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting for sure.


	3. Telling the Tale

"YOU'RE GOING ON A WHAT? WITH WHO?" Grace eyes were practically bulging out of it sockets as she couldn't grasp the news and events that happen the night before. I looked around at people staring at us giving off weird glances.

"On a date… with Jack" I slowed down my words for Grace's benefit. She froze as it all registered in her brain.

"So you are dating him?" she asked scratching her head in a confuse manner. This is so complicated it's like I'm going out with him but not going out with him.

"No just a date" I sighed leaning against my locker throwing my head back in exhaustion. School just started and I'm already to go home.

"But I thought you didn't like him, just yesterday you text me about having to go to a dinner with him and that your life is over" she quoted my words which made me glare at her.

"Long story short Jack asked me out again in front of our parents and they got all excited that I didn't even get the chance to say no" I rolled my eyes at the thought of events that happen last night, that make me want to puke in disgust.

"Then just tell your parents that you don't want to date him, simple" she shrugged her shoulder like it was easy as pie. I gave her my 'are you kidding me look'.

"You know my parents and I have a rocky relationship right now and if going on a date with that asshole to make my parents happy then so be it" I examined throwing my hands up in the air.

"Do what you do to do, it your life. You know on the contrary I know for a fact that you 2 would be a perfect couple" she had a huge grin on her face. I looked at her disbelief; did she really have to go there?

"Can you not be more like my mother?" I sighed giving her annoyed look.

"No, but I can picture it now you and Jack would live in a huge house with 3 children, 2 twin boys and a baby girl. One day when Jack is out with the kids, you will call me up to have lunch and we would look back on this conversation and laugh at your denial stage. Then I would tell you I told you so" she said in a dreamy voice, clearly not connected to reality.

"You live in some kind of Disney Fantasy don't you?" I gave her a weird look.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic" she shrugged her shoulder as I shook my head. We started to walk to our 2nd class of the day until I felt muscular arms snake around my waist, making me stop dead in my tracks. My reflexes took over as I grabbed the arm and flipped the person. I turned around to be meeting with the only one daring to do that. Jack.

"Was that necessary Kimmy?" he groaned as he got up from the floor and dust himself off.

"Frist don't call me Kimmy and second if you didn't sneak up on me then that wouldn't have happen now would it?" I smirked with victory. He completely ignored my reply as he came closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist again pulling me closer.

I can't wait for our date to night" he huskily whispered in my ear giving me chills. No! I would not let this happy, I refuse. I quickly unwrapped myself from him and step away from him leaving a good distance in between us.

"I wouldn't really call it a date" I mumbled to myself so low that I barley heard what I said.

"I'll pick you up at 7 babe" he said about to walk off in the opposite direction I was going. Thank god.

"I'm not your babe!" I yelled out to him. He turned around and smirked, happy he got a response.

"Oh but you are" he winked then headed to class. Suddenly I heard laughing; I looked to my right to see Grace laughing up a storm with tears coming out her eyes. What's so funny?

"Why are you laughing" I looked at her weirdly which only made her laugh more, she was laughing so hard she had to hold her sides.

'I'm telling you it seems like true love to me" she managed to say threw her laughing. I grumbled and headed to 2nd class. As I was walking a felt Grace tensed up beside me, I looked her way and saw her staring into space, so I thought. I followed her eye direction to see Jerry Martinez and the new girl Mika I don't know her last name, I just know it long. They were by the lockers making out; it was gross if you ask me. They pulled away and began to make Eskom kisses with each other, another gross sight, but it better than when they were sticking their tongues down each other's throats. I looked back at Grace as her eyes started to get glossy. I'm going to sum this up for anyone who is confused. Jerry and Grace use to date. They were your regular kind of lovey dovey mushy couple, Jerry was kind of on the confuse side but Grace loved him that's was all that mattered. It was all going great until Brad Wolf; captain of the football team suddenly got a new interest in Grace. He would send her flowers; ask her out every chance he got (even in front of Jerry). One day Brad got tired of getting rejected ever time so he took action. He went up to Grace and kissed her in front of everybody, but it was then when Jerry was just coming around the corner to see was happening. Jerry dumped Grace on the spot for 'cheating' leaving her heartbroken. Stupid Brad thought she was going to be running to him, but the only thing he got was a slap in the face.

I pulled Grace away from the scene that displayed in front of us and rushed her in to the restroom. I didn't care if we were late to class; Grace is one of the people I truly care for so it hurts to see her like this. By now Grace was downright sobbing into her hands I grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. She soon calmed down and wiped her tears away.

"I miss him so much Kim" she whisper as she hugged me as I hugged her back.

"I know you do, but we will get through this together" I whispered back, I felt her smile and let go.

"Don't we always" she chuckled slightly as I cracked a small smile.


	4. Perparations are only the beginning

"This dress is gorgeous! "

"Oh look at these shoes!"

"So Cute!"

That is what I been hearing for the past 3 hours. I was shopping with my mom and Mrs. Brewer for my _date_ with Jack. They have been acting like teenage girls who haven't seen the mall in ages, trust me it's not a pretty sight. I swear I hate shopping, what so fun about it. You try on clothes to see if they look good on you and most of the time it's a no so why bother. I was now sitting in the chair after trying on at least 50 pairs of clothes on, and it was just this store! I pulled my iPhone 5 out of my pocket and text Grace.

_Me: please save me from this nightmare!_

_Gracie: I wish I could sweets but no can do. You're going out with Jack weather you like are not hehe. =D_

_Me: you're no help_

A few minutes later past and my phone charmed I was thinking was from Grace but it was an unknown number.

_Unknown: Hey Kimmy!_

_Me: Who is this?_

_Unknown: Oh Kimmy you don't know who it is think hard._

_Me: Seriously who is this?_

_Unknown: its Jack baby, how could you not know?_

Jack, you got to be kidding me, to think I was free of him until tonight. Wait a minute how did he get my number? Oh if he bribed Grace I'll kill him then her.

_Me: How did you get my number?! _

_Jack: I have my ways =) _

_Me: I don't like you._

_Jack: Everyone knows you love me Kimmy don't deny it._

_Me: First of all don't call me Kimmy, how many times to I have to say that and 2 I will never love you._

_Jack: That what they all say Kimmy, but soon our later you would be begging me to stay._

_Me: In your dreams douche._

_Jack: Every night Kimmy every night._

I looked up from my phone to see my mother and Mrs. Brewer standing over me with a huge load of clothes in their hands, with radiant smiles. Oh yippy more clothes! Notice my sarcasm.

* * *

My mom was now curling my hair to perfection, as Mrs. Brewer was doing my makeup. They both said I would do a lousy job so they needed to do it. I sat there as they pulled and tugged and on me. After about an hour of this torturer, it was time to put on my dress. It was a simple pink cocktail dress that went to the knee, it had a sweetheart neckline. The dress was beautiful but with was way too tight for my liking. It hugged my curves that I barley show off and made my butt look bigger. I just hold the perv can keep his hands off tonight, hopefully. My shoes were black strap sandal heels, which were about 5 inches, how could I walk in that? I have no Idea. I also wore a crystal pearl bow bracelet set, my earing were pear and my necklace. My hair was curl with a beautiful braid on the side, my makeup was light and pink (too girly for my taste if you ask me).

I walked down stairs to see everyone waiting for me (including the Brewers). Jack was wearing a black tux with red roses in his hands. How did he know those wear my favorite flowers? They looked at me in awe, well the boys did, my mom and Mrs. Brewer were trying not to cry. Gosh they act like their giving me away.

"You look stunning Kim" Jack said stepping towards me and handing me the roses. I fake a stupid smile and took them, handing to my mother to put in water.

"Ok kids' picture time" my mom yelled getting her camera ready as Jack pulled me closer to him.

"Mom is this necessary, it not like its prom" I groan. Like I would go to prom with Jack of all people, the thought made me sick. She ignored my complaint and snapped a picture.

"Don't forget Jack have her home by elven" my dad patted Jack on the shoulder, as Jack nodded his head in understanding. Dad turn towards me and hugged me.

"Don't mess this up" he whispered in my ear and pecked my cheek. I looked up at him shocked and disbelief. Before I could resister what's happen I was being dragged out the house and into the limo.

As I sat in the limo looking out into the cold night sky, I felt an arm go around my waist. I looked to my right to see Jack with a smug grin. I rolled my eyes and continued look out the window. Maybe if I ignore him he will leave alone for the rest of the ride. A minute later I felt his hands getting lower and lower until they were at my butt, which he just squeezed. I squealed and shook and jumped up slightly. I glared at him harshly and punched his chest hard making him groan in pain, I smirked in success. The rest of the ride was quiet and peaceful ( for my liking). We came to a stop 30 minutes later, Jack got out the car offering his hand to me. I pushed it to the side and got out myself, with a pouting Jack following close behind.


End file.
